CRVCNL: La Mujer
by Shitami-chan-Onne-sama
Summary: Tras graduarse de la universidad, Namikaze Minato decidió viajar estudiando la Demonología occidental pero en lugar de escrituras lo que encontró fue una mujer. –La vida es una caja de sorpresas, ¿A que si? Entre los enigmas que mantiene oculta esta vida la gran verdad esta por ser revelada. Él siempre fue un chico muy inteligente y amable, lo que ocurrió fue un cliché de la vida.
1. PRIMERA PARTE: CR Rojo Carmín

HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA! QUE BUENO QUE SABEN TENER PASIENCIA Y...¡No me maten que ya se que deje abandonado todo y Zafiro no me manta la actualización del fic de Rurouni Kenshin!

Así que e regresado a darles dolores de cabeza con un nuevo fic y esta vez NO VOY A DEJAR NADA A MEDIAS! Como siempre aquí me acompaña una perr-

Inu: ¡VUELVE!

Kaoru: Ahhh! No! No! Espera que yo te puedo explicar todo!

Inu: *le da una mega patada en el trasero y lo manda a volar* ¡PARA QUE TE EDUQUES!

Como decia, aquí me acompaña un animal como siempre la cual es mi más grande desgracia.

Inu: Este fic tendra contenido sexual, violento, sanguinario, brutal, demoníaco, religioso, oriental, occidental, mexicano... *sigue ablando*

...e_eUu...ya que, esta historia se la dedico a esas fans del MinaKushi que buscan nuevo material y estara compuesta de tres partes, cada una de ellas tiene nuemero de capitulos indefinidos...Seee, se los dedico a mis hermanas de Irresistible Naranja ademas de ser un proyecto de algo más grande que tengo pensado. **¡Luru ya que te vi déjame un review! xD espero te guste ^-^**

 **DENTRO DE POCO ESTA HISTORIA SE VERA EN** Wattpad **PERO CON LOS NOMBRES DIFERENTES Y NO SERA MINAKUSHI** (como dije es un projecto que algo más grande) **  
ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PROTEGIDA CON LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR CUALQUIERA QUE PLAGIE MI HISTORIA Y LA USE PARA GANAR PLATA U OTRAS COSAS SERA SANCIONADO, Y SI, ES DEMANDA AUTOMÁTICA, Y SI, ME TENDRÁN QUE PAGAR.**

ahora si los dejo leer ^-^

[Recuerden dejar Review para continuar BD Sin Review no escribo!]

* * *

 **CRVCNL  
** **PRIMERA PARTE**

 **C** armine **R** ufam  
 ** _Rojo Carmín_**

* * *

En esta vida solo había dos clases de ser humano, el que progresaba y el que se hundía, al igual que dos creaciones de hombres, los incondicionalmente fieles y los mujeriegos; por lo mismo dos tipos de mujeres, las indiscutiblemente bondadosas y las crueles sin escrúpulos. Se sabía en todas las Heras y culturas que una mujer despechada era peor que el mejor torturador, que alguien golpeara al ingenuo que negara que una mujer era la persona más maravillosa y peligrosa de la creación.

Con la seducción como arma fácil hasta un sacerdote podía caer en el pecado.

Dios creo a la mujer de una costilla de Adán la cual porto el nombre de Eva, única esposa del primer hombre creado a la imagen y semejanza del amo de los cielos

Esta línea es parte de la historia, quitando la creación del pecado original por Eva, la Tentación.

¿Pero porque hay tanta infidelidad por parte el sexo masculino si su antepasado fue el mejor ejemplo de la unión eterna con el ser amado al igual que del sexo femenino? Seamos realistas, hay tanto infiel por parte de ambos sexos que es ridículo el intentar contar cuantos y cuantas han faltado a sus votos de amor, sean ante el Todopoderoso o su pareja.

No es escusa lo de: -Aun no eh encontrado al/la indicad -

Hombres…

¿Acaso no sabían que se condenaban al profesarle amor a una mujer y después desecharla cual trapo viejo?

Mujeres…

¿Es posible despreciar al hombre tirando su amor cual servilleta usada después de tantas muestras de afecto mutuo?

Además… ¿Qué pasa con la esterilidad? Se dice que es un mal congénito y los que no tienen ese tipo de antecedentes en la familia les ocurre un accidente evitándoles procrear sean buenos o malos.

¿Qué, porqué lo digo? Muy fácil, de verdad que muchos creen que es por mala suerte.

Pero no. Si pensaron eso están muy equivocados, pues todo eso es obra del de arriba.

Y lo peor de todo es que es a causa de un ser humano no muy conocido.

Pero no es Lucifer, el Diablo o como quieran llamarle al primer demonio, que fue el primer arcángel/querubín perfecto y de inexplicable belleza creado por el Todopoderoso, el cual termino siendo expulsado a las llamas de las entrañas de la tierra.(según me han contado por allí).

Ni siquiera algún pobre pecador no arrepentido que prefirió hacerle compañía al anterior mencionado.

Esos males de la infidelidad, esterilidad, y desamor tienen un pasado en común que es la causa de las canciones de cuna que ayudan a los recién nacidos a dormir tranquilamente permitiéndoles llegar a ver la luz del nuevo día, y como todos porta un nombre.

Pero eso ustedes lo sabrán a su tiempo, esta historia no es muy distinta a otras, quizás ni siquiera sea la más original, pero si cuenta una verdad.

Una que nos negamos a aceptar.

No todo lo que brilla es oro, y por ende, no todo lo oscuro es carbón.

– _Minato siempre fue un chico muy inteligente y amable, de alguna manera ingenuo. Era selectivo al elegir quienes eran sus amigos, calculador en todo momento, frio en ocasiones pero casi nunca odiado. Como la esponja seca al entrar al agua, cuando encontraba algo de interés absorbía toda información relacionada, no era el chico guapo casanova, tampoco insensible y bruto, posiblemente un poco mojigato y un tanto demasiado curioso respecto a ciertas cosas. Él era una buena persona, un ángel para muchos, un amado hijo, comprensivo nieto, un gran amigo, leal a sus principios, cumplía las promesas que juraba y siempre fiel a su palabra… pero eso es poco en comparación a lo que él era para mí, él era mi mundo, mi salvación…mi mejor amigo…_

 _¿Quieres que os cuente su historia…nuestra vida?_

 _Él era único ser en el que confié mi vida y prometí amarlo aun cuando ya no estuviera sujetando mi mano para no caer en aquél abismo del que nací…–_

* * *

Purpura Rubrum:  
 **Rojo y Purpura  
** [Prologo]

* * *

 **Coahuila México, 01 de Marzo de 1866, Batalla de Santa Isabel.**

Un carruaje guiado por cuatro sementales avanzaba entre el tiroteo, se movía apresurado, las ruedas rebotaban con cuanta piedra se topara haciendo más desesperante el trayecto a la hacienda en el irregular camino, los caballos soltaban relinchos a minutos causando estremecimientos, los tecolotes ululaban dando el pésame a las familias de los cadáveres que yacían en la tierra, los coyotes aullaban esperando tomar carroña.

–¿Cuánto falta? –dijo un hombre con desespero– ¡Si no pasamos rápido nos dará alguna bala perdida!

–Cálmate, solo harás que se despierte antes de lo debido. –puntualizo la mujer mirándolo con suspicacia.

–¿Cómo quiere que me calme cuando llevamos a esta… –miro por el rabillo del ojo el bulto entre sus brazos no más grande que un perro–… esta aberración a costa de nuestra vida?

–Cuida tus palabras… –los ojos avellana brillaron en advertencia– Recuerda por qué de nuestra partida, no era seguro quedarnos en la mansión, Mi Señora nos lo dejo claro.

Intento tranquilizarse, pero los alaridos de batalla no le ayudaban, mucho menos la criatura que sostenía le daba algo de consuelo, si por el fuera la hubiera arrojado por el primer barranco que divisaron al entrar a la región, pero no podía, no solo le faltaba coraje sino que la mujer que estaba frente se encargaría de hacerle pagar semejante falta.

Habían cruzado el mar, estaban en la otra punta del mundo para poner a salvo a quien seguramente era la perdición encarnada, porque lo que cargaba no era humano.

Incluso dudaba que fuera de su tierra, las características además de extrañas eran llamativas, no como las comunes y sencillas de Japón.

Sea como sea, seguía con dudas respecto al ingenioso pero estúpido plan que apoyo ciegamente.

¿Qué importancia tenía la restauración? ¿A caso de todas formas no perderían ante los Samurái?

Era casi imposible el que hubiera un cambio para bien y próspero.

No importaba si ocultaba la más preciada posesión de la familia, era más que obvio que el Shogunado los encontraría y ejecutarían.

Sudo frio, tenían que criar a un monstruo aun sabiendo que moriría.

–¿No podríamos haber elegido otro lugar? –el nerviosismo, pensó al rubia ante las palabras temblorosas y poco coherentes– Como la selva, escondida, abundantes árboles y lo mejor… –dijo a punto de un colapso–, lejos, muy, muy lejos del contacto humano.

–No. –sentencio afilando la mirada–. Tenemos que esperar hasta que logren recuperarse, Mi Señoradejo claro que al cumplir años aquí llegaran personas aptas para ocuparse de la criatura, recuerda que el clan Tokugawa esta tras nosotros, no duraran mucho en encontrarnos aun estando a kilómetros de Japón.

–Con haber aceptado nos condenamos a muerte… –tartamudeo.

Con la mente fría calculó el tiempo de vida del hombre que temblaba como cachorro asustado, el principiante samurái estaba más que asustado, pero no debería de estar temblando como una hoja, tenía 17 años y era mayor, no un crio que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, no era que ella misma no estuviera preocupada, a estas a alturas era probable que antes de pasar siquiera un año estuvieran tres metros bajo tierra.

Pero el idiota que estaba a segundos de despertar a la preciada carga moriría en el mismo momento de en el que la criatura llorara, porque no estaba para aguantar a inútiles por muy bien que estos usaran la espada.

 _–_ _Señorita…_ –hablo el conductor con idioma extraño para los dos pasajeros - … _ya estamos donde me dijo… aquí les bajo o quieren que siga entre los cerros…_

Ambos extranjeros se miraron durante largos segundo preguntándose lo mismo.

¿Qué demonios había dicho el hombre?

 _–_ _No se preocupe joven._ –una voz acaramelada les lleno los tímpanos, relajándolos–, _Nos bajamos aquí, que tenga buena noche._

 _–_ _Gracias señorita._ –dijo el campesino y espero a que bajaran.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió dejando ver una mujer de largos cabellos negros recogidos en su totalidad por un listón oscuro, la mirada carbón se posó en el resplandor que en la negrura de la noche en conbinacion con las llamas de batalla parecía un aura boreal macabra, al bajar la brisa y gritos de muerte le erizaron los bellos del cuerpo, un ligero _hakama_ gris que portaba le daba movilidad en el terreno junto el _kosode_ blanco y las _kurogane geta._ Se vislumbraron dos _katana_ de mango negro al lado izquierdo de su cintura mientras que en el lado derecho una _katana_ de mango blanco y una daga al parecer plateada se ajustaban en su cinturón fuertemente anudado en la estrecha cintura.

–Princesa, –hablo la fémina–, los soldados se han retirado de la mansión, el tiroteo ha acabado, podremos llegar sin problemas. –dijo para levantar una mano y recibir otra delicada– Si no hay contratiempos podremos partir hacia el Sur en 3 días.

–Excelente observación, –alagó bajando con cuidado–, hazme el enorme favor de bajar a tu hermano, creo que fue demasiado viaje para él.

–Enseguida, Princesa.

Hizo una reverencia dejando pasar a la dama, sonriendo miro a su hermano que temblaba levemente, le señalo que bajara con una inclinación de cabeza, el muchacho inmediatamente obedeció, bajo con cuidado de no despertar a la tan mencionada criatura, sus ropas eran las mismas que las de la mujer, pero con la diferencia que eran totalmente negras, las dos espadas de finas y fuertes empuñaduras negras reposaban en uno de los asientos. Por temor no se atrevió a ver a los ojos a su hermana, la vergüenza era demasiada, se sentía una paria al dejarse llevar por el miedo, exactamente lo que un samurái no debía hacer.

–Tranquilízate, estúpido hermano menor. –sonrió con cariño al joven, desgraciadamente este le miro con cara de enojo–, ¿Vez cómo se te pasa el miedo de rápido?

–Deja de llamarme así, hermano. –ahora fue el turno de la mujer de fruncir el ceño, si bien era la mayor y tuvo en ocasiones que hacerse pasar por un varón, no le parecía que él dijeran así, mucho menos refiriéndose a ella como un hombre– ¿Ves cómo se te paso la burla de rápida?

–Pequeña alimaña, calla de una vez y sal sin hacer mucho ruido. –gruño apuntando a la negrura.

El joven bajo con un ligero temblor, no era miedo al tiroteo, tampoco a su hermana, no, era lo que cargaba lo que lo ponía nervioso, si la criatura despertaba y el la sostenía...

Corto se le iba a ser el camino para regresarse a Kyoto.

–No me digas que te da miedo… –el sarcasmo tampoco le ayudaba a decir verdad–, Dámela antes de que hagas alguna tontería.

Ni bien termino de pronunciar la última palabra ya tenía a la preciada carga entre sus brazos, miro a su hermano con claro regaño y molestia, no era de esperar que teniendo solo diecisiete años el jovencito apenas supiera lo que era ser un Samurái si solo llevaba dos años en ello y apenas conocía la guerra.

¡Al demonio!

Ya era un hombre hecho y derecho así que tenía que aguantarse y tragarse tan patético miedo.

Es decir: ¿Qué demonios le podía hacer una niña recién nacida?

–Daisuke, –pronuncio con lúgubre voz mirando al pelinegro enigmáticamente–, las tradiciones que nos criaron siempre se han respetado a lo largo de los siglos.

–Hay, no… –se lamentó el menor.

–Y es por esas tradiciones que durante toda mi vida se me hizo pasar por un hombre, –camino lejos del carruaje haciendo la seña al muchacho al frente de dicho transporte, debían de sacar las armas– mientras nuestras hermanas se desvivían para ser damas de porte elegante, sumisas, señoras dignas del mas honorable señor feudal, yo, la mayor, la primogénita, tenía sobre mí el peso de toda la familia.

Nuestro padre rompió con descaro y mucha contrariedad la principal regla tanto familiar como social. ¿Sabes de cuál hablo, Daisuke?

–Una mujer se dedicara al hogar para ver por el bienestar y la crianza de la familia, será sumisa y leal al hombre quien se encargara que a esta no le falte nada como a sus hijos una buena educación. –recito corrido y perfecto, la mujer sonrió.

–Exacto. –camino unos pasos, el joven que los traía le entrego un saco al joven samurái, así como las espadas que traía, inmediatamente este se las coloco en el cinturón–, Nuestro padre estaba total y completamente convencido que el primogénito debía de aprender las artes de la espada, ni el segundo ni tercer hijo, aun siendo el primogénito una mujer él se encargó de seguir con la tradición, –sonrió un poco mirando al frente–, o bien, parte de ella.

Como si fuese un varón me crío, quienes ayudaron en el parto cuando nací y varios miembros de la familia fueron asesinados por venganza de los nobles al negarles el derecho de desposarme con uno de sus hijos, cuando tuve cinco años comencé a entrenarme, el cabello se me dejo crecer como una fija oración para mi bienestar y salud, al cumplir los ocho años me regalaron un traje especial, a mis quince años en vez de entregarme fina ropa para presentarme ante la sociedad se me dio una espada a medida echa por lo mejores herreros y las ropas que ahora porto, como constaba la tradición me había convertido en samurái como se dictaba a la edad adecuada.

–¿Por qué me cuentas esto, hermana? –estaba nervioso, la historia de su hermana no era la más normal ni mucho menos la más adecuada para una adulta de 23 años.

Él era el cuarto hijo, el tercer varón de la familia, aun cuando su padre le ordeno quedarse a la protección de la familia y de sus hermanas él se negó a abandonar a la primogénita, a su ejemplo a seguir, a la única mujer que el allá conocido con belleza y peligro en sí misma a partes iguales, su hermana era sin duda el prospecto más bizarro y curioso a desposar.

Aunque eso le alegraba, si, pónganlo de esta manera:

No tenía que cortar cabezas de quienes ni siquiera tenían buena cara a marido de la mujer.

¡Así se ahorraba mancharse las manos de sangre innecesariamente!

Bueno, ni tanto.

–Para que veas que hay mayores riesgos que: Cuidar de una aberración. –le contesto la mayor, lentamente camino hacia su hermano extendiendo sus ocupados brazos–. Respóndeme una pregunta, sin equivocar las letras de cada palabra que pronuncies, –el pelinegro asintió–, ¿Qué es lo que les ocurre, siendo mejor más explícita, que es lo que les hacen a las mujeres que osan desafiar el dominio que tienen los hombres sobre ellas?

–Son ejecutadas. –respondió con simpleza recibiendo una mirada significativa de la pelinegra.

El menor miro con sorpresa, sintiendo lo que era meter la pata por primera vez, él, siempre tan correcto y serio para temas de suma importancia desde que tenía conciencia, él, que siempre tuvo que aconsejar a sus dos hermanos mayores y al resto de los varones menores, él, quien a pesar de ser aun un principiante a samurái la, oficialmente, líder del clan había permitido acompañarle e incluso cuidar.

¡Se estaba comportando como un cobarde!

¿Y por qué?

Porque tenía miedo de una recién nacida, que ni bien sabía de donde había llegado ya la tachaba de fenómeno por rumores de Japón.

Exacto, era un gran idiota.

En silencio escucho como el carruaje se alejaba repasando mentalmente la lista de cosas por las que su hermana podría cortarle la cabeza de un tajo, pero eso no era lo más relevante no, lo más relevante eran el par de ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad, abrió los propios grandemente y después sintió un peso en sus brazos, su hermana había dejado la bebé en los suyos, con algo de miedo, para que negarlo, poso los dedos sobre el rostro pálido y redondo de la criatura, una manita se posó sobre dos de sus dedos sobresaltándolo, sentía impotencia sin motivo, al igual que ira y negación, no podía dejar de recordar esas historias contadas por sus abuelos, ni tampoco las canciones que su madre susurraba a veces en días de invierno, era todo tan confuso, por un lado, el razonable, le decían que tomará su fiel espada y atravesará ese cuerpo que tenía en sus manos, pero por el otro…

–Ella…parece tan…frágil…–dijo en susurros cortados, descubrió más el cuerpecito y miro una manda de cabellos oscuros, pero no tanta como el mismo, no parecían negros sino de un color fuerte.

–Oye, mira, mira, –señalo la chica el rostro de la bebe con una sonrisa–, alguien te saluda.

Daisuke observo con sentimientos encontrados unos ojos oscuros como cualquier recién nacido, pero algo tenían diferente estos ojos.

Tenían un brillo de inocente violeta en ellos…

* * *

Continuara... ¿como es pareció? ¿Patada de mula? ¿Gancho al hígado? ¿Cáncer ocular?

Inu: *le rompe un bath en la cabesota*  
*se soba* Por eso digo que mejor me callo...  
 _¡PAS!  
_ ¡¿Ahora porque animal?!  
Inu: Se me antojo...  
¡Hija de tu put...!  
Inu: Buuueno! Este es el primer MinaKushi que escribe así que...Háganla Sufrir.

Bien este fic lo llevo pensando desde...ufh! así que no me maten que las demás historias las seguiré ya que estoy de vuelta.

Esto tal vez les confunda...yo me estoy cuestionando mi idea pero bueeee...ya se sabrá si esto tiene o no futuro.

Inu: ...

 _¡PAS! ¡PUM! ¡AH! ¡WUAU! ¡SHH! ¡CRACK!_

Nos Leemos Pronto!  
Sayonara! Bye! Bye!

Atte: Seyoumi. (Shitami-Chan-Onne-sama)  
 _ **[CUALQUIER FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA FAVOR DE AVISARME, GRACIAS]**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**DENTRO DE POCO ESTA HISTORIA SE VERA EN** Wattpad **PERO CON LOS NOMBRES DIFERENTES Y NO SERA MINAKUSHI.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PROTEGIDA CON LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR, CUALQUIERA QUE PLAGIE MI HISTORIA Y LA USE PARA GANAR PLATA U OTRAS COSAS SERA SANCIONADO, Y SI, ES DEMANDA AUTOMÁTICA, Y SI, ME TENDRÁN QUE PAGAR.**

ahora si los dejo leer ^-^

[Recuerden dejar Review para continuar BD Sin Review no escribo!]

* * *

 **CRVCNL  
** **PRIMERA PARTE**

 **C** armine **R** ufam  
 ** _Rojo Carmín_**

* * *

Purpura Rubrum:  
 **Rojo y Purpura  
** [PRIMER CAPITULO]

* * *

Naha, Isla de Okinawa, 23 de Enero del 2001.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de la gran casa, con el teléfono en la mano intentaba calmar a dos personas que o bien no conocían lo de uno a la vez, o estaban de verdad preocupados por no asistir este año al cumpleaños de su nieto.

–Tranquila madre, –decía consoladora–, Entenderá que no pudieron venir, después de todo es un niño muy inteligente.

–-"Entiendo Sayuri, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, después de todo es mi único nieto."

–Comprendo, y lamento no poder daros otro… por ahora, –sonrió imaginando la cara de ilusión que tendrían sus padres–, Además que estoy segura que le fascinará ser hermano mayor, solo deben esperar unos meses.

–-"¡Deja de acaparar el teléfono vieja borracha! ¡Tengo más derecho que tú de hablar con mi niña, estorbas!

–-"¡Aquí el que estorba es otro!"

–-"¡Atrévete a decírmelo en las narices!"

–-"¡Ya lo hice!"

Negó un poco con la cabeza, si bien le dijeron que era normal semejantes peleas, a ella aun le sorprendían y le causaban gracia.

Doblo hacia la derecha a final del pasillo de fina madera saliendo al patio trasero, allí admiro un poco la vista, pocos lugares eran así en Naha, con la vista al mar en un terreno alto, la ciudad era ajetreada de vez en cuando y este pedacito de paraíso era muy tranquilo. Pero era mejor sentarse y procurar calmar a su madre, ya podía oír las suplicas de su tan adorado progenitor a distancia segura del teléfono.

Sentándose en el suelo de madera dejando los pies colgando por la altura, se vio en la necesidad de impedir un homicidio.

–¡Mamá recuerda el trato! –grito un poco divertida para evitar que alguien se lastimase, vamos, que ella conocía de ante mano cómo eran esos dos–, ¡Dos más dos igual a cuatro!

–-"¡Toda tuya Jiraiya!"

–-"¡Mi niña, espero que el siguiente bebe sea una niña tan hermosa como tú!"

–¡Sera la siguiente gran samurai del linaje! –dijo con ganas, los amaba con todo su corazón, además podía bromear con ellos de vez en cuando.

–¡Y la mejor escritora erótica de Japón!

–-"¡¿Cómo dices?!"

–¡OH! –le siguió el juego con una sonrisa–, ¿Y superara el Icha Icha Paradice?

–-"¡Claro que sí!"

–-"¡Claro, pero por supuesto, que no!"

–-"¡Tsunade deja de acaparar el teléfono!"

–-"¿Por qué siempre pelean?" –se escuchó en la lejanía, sintió un rayo de esperanza.

–-"¡Te la estas ganando mequetrefe y estúpido anciano!"

–Padre, recuérdale a papá que no debe decirle a mi madre lo que…, –gritó, advirtió la mujer siendo interrumpida e ignorada olímpicamente por el otro hombre.

–-"¿Conque esas tenemos? ¡Tú eres tan vieja como gorda, bocona y feeeaaa~!"

Estrelló decepcionada y frustrada la palma de su mano libre con su frente, deslizándola, pasó de tallarse los ojos de claro aguamarina al puente de la nariz, después de bajar más a tomar su barbilla y finalmente soltando unas pequeñas risas.

–-"¿Hola, Sayuri, hija sigues allí?"

–Claro padre. –contesto inmediatamente sonriendo–, Espero que nada grave este pasando con Papá. –inmediatamente escucho un golpe…que le siguieron barias palabrotas haciéndole soltar una carcajada pura de alegría.

–-"Ya oíste cariño, todo está como siempre, no te preocupes." -escucho la risa llena de resignación de su padre.

–Espero no estén tristes, sé que querían venir…, –sintiendo pena y angustia Sayuri pensó que hubiera sido mejor opción haber aceptado el ir a Japón, no rechazar la propuesta de su madre con cierto rencor como lo hizo– Entiendan, no puedo ni quiero ir a Tokyo, tampoco Asahi tuvo opción por su empleo, más a mí me trae recuerdos indeseados.

–-"Hija, comprendemos que quieran que mi nieto se crie lejos de todo eso, pero tarde o temprano tendrán que darle sus propias alas"

Hubo un silencio roto solamente por las mil y un cosas que Tsunade gritaba, sabía perfectamente que un día su retoño tendría que volar y dejar el nido como las avecillas que revoloteaban cerca, pero mientras eso llegaba se encargaría de que la avaricia y el deseo de poder de los hombres y mujeres que buscan beneficio propio a costa de otros jamás llegara a su hijo, por lo mismo le contaba sus experiencias en Japón desde que tenía su edad, sabía que algunas cosas no debería de saberlas el niño que cumpliría a penas los siete años al día siguiente, pero confiaba ciegamente en la comprensión e inteligencia con la que había nacido, su pequeño rayo de sol era un prodigio y tan orgullosa como se sentía no podía dudar de carne de su carne.

Eso bien lo tenían sabido sus padres, ella les informó que no dejaría que se metieran en la educación de su pequeño, esa era responsabilidad de su marido, de ella y de nadie más.

–-"Sayuri, confió en ti y en Asahi, –continuo su padre, y para antes de agregar algo más el ruido de algo quebrarse los alerto– ¡Bien, como sé que están bien y que podré verlos en Noche Buena les deseo buen cumpleaños!"

–¡Estoy de acuerdo, deséale de mi parte a Orochimaru-san buen trabajo! –dijo presurosa.

–"¡No hay cuidado, le diré tus buenos deseos! –más ruidos de cristalería a la basura– ¡Salúdame a los dos hombres de la casa!"

–Descuida Padre, le daré vuestros saludos a Minato y Asahi. –alejo el teléfono un poco de su rostro y gritó–, ¡Papá Cuidado Con Los Floreros!

–-"¡Hasta Navidad Hija! ¡Tsunade, Recuerda Las Visitas! ¡Ahí Viene La Vieja Fea-Gorda-Bocona Damas Y Caballeros!

–-"¡Hasta las fiestas! ¡Te amo hija, salúdame a Asahi y Minato! ¡JIRAIYA DATE POR MUERTO VEJETE INSERVIBLE!"

–-"¡Te amamos cariño!"

–Los amo, adiós… –y colgó, sonrió imaginando la escena de un molido Jiraiya en el suelo y su madre pisándolo con el puño a la altura de sus ojos–Nunca cambian…, –musito con melancolía y se levantó del porche–, Desde que nos fugamos Asahi y yo de Tokyo nuestras vidas han sido muy distintas.

Y no mentía, desde que se mudaron a Naha en la isla de Okinawa la vida les sonreía, tanto a ella como a su marido, la vida en la costa era tranquila y placentera para ellos, apenas hace diez años que se decidieron casar allí, alejados de tanto mal augurio entre familias codiciosas y a dos años de estar ya asentados y con trabajos dios demostró su cariño regalándoles a un hermoso niño.

–Bien, hora de preparar la cena.

Y sin más se alejó del patio, ya estaba atardeciendo y tenía poco tiempo para preparar la comida, ya recorriendo los pasillos se fijó en los desenas de cuadros que los adornaban, cada uno era de un cumpleaños, fiestas locales, o momentos en familia, unos eran pinturas de su pequeña familia.

Sayuri era una mujer muy amable, con un sentido de la responsabilidad muy grande, con sus ojos aguamarina poco comunes y su padecimiento de un albinismo hereditario había encantado a su marido, Minato como su madre tenía el albinismo hereditario, pero el niño era todo un caso, ya que en vez de padecer con el cabello de un color rubio casi blanco lo tenía de brillante color amarillo y la piel ligeramente tostada.

La mujer se detuvo en una imagen en especial que hizo que sus ojos se nublaran en lágrimas.

En la imagen se mostraba a ella en cama de hospital, a su lado estaba su marido con una sonrisa radiante al igual que ella, su madre estaba al lado derecho de la camilla con una mano sobre su hombro, y mientras su padre estaba al lado de la mujer, Sayuri sostenía a un bebito de unos días de nacido entre sus brazos, él bebe al estar despierto miraba curioso a la cámara con unos ojos claros como el cielo, no era para nadie desconocido que el pulgar que salía en la esquina de la imagen era el de su tan querido tío Jiraiya, o como ella le decía, papá.

Se levo las manos al corazón al recordar la alegría de tenerlo entre sus brazos, admirando a su pequeño milagro.

Pasaron unos segundos y unas pisadas le devolvieron a la realidad, dejándola pensando mientras limpiaba las gotas salinas que había dejado caer cuanto tiempo se quedó allí parada. Dando paso tras paso llego al final del pasillo, giro a la izquierda topándose con dos piedras preciosas que la miraban con notable cariño, con una sonrisa se agacho a su altura recibiendo entre sus brazos a un niño de cabellos algo crecidos que le regalaba varios besos en las mejillas.

–¿Madre, que tienes? –pregunto con voz suave posando sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas de Sayuri quien le revolvió un poco el cabello arrancándole una sonrisa al pequeño.

–No pasa nada malo pequeño. –con aparente misterio se llevó un dedo a los labios– Te cuento cuando te vayas a dormir.

Feliz, el niño se llevó el dedo a sus labios en vos de silencio haciendo reír con ganas a su madre que lo recogió en brazos de camino a la sala.

–¿Por qué llegaste antes hoy? –dijo dejándolo en el suelo yendo para la cocina, ya estando ahí saco barias hoyas, las cuales lleno de agua y las puso al fuego– Tengo sabido que Amida-sama dijo que estaban practicando con más esmero. –se giró a la nevera sacando varias verduras que tras lavarlas se dedicó a picar.

–Daichi-san dijo que mañana era mi cumpleaños, –Minato miro con curiosidad latente a su madre picar con maestría las diferentes verduras, claro que sin intenciones de meter las manos– Amida-sama dejo en claro que no deseaba que amaneciera cansado y que me deseaba un excelente cumpleaños. –miro a su madre a los ojos recibiendo una sonrisa– Me dijeron que ese era mi regalo, puedo faltar un mañana a la clase y que sino nadie me dirigirá la palabra hasta mi próximo cumpleaños.

Sayuri sonrió conmovida, su pequeño genio era muy querido tanto en la escuela como en el templo en donde en una visita hace unos cuatro meses se había hecho amigo de los aprendices de artes marciales cuerpo a cuerpo, y tras invitaciones de días y días acepto dejar a su pequeño niño asistir a esas clases, grata fue su sorpresa cuando el maestro le informo que Minato era todo un niño prodigio al aprender muy rápido las lecciones básicas. Tanto fue el orgullo que sintieron los padres que Minato se dijo sí mismo no decepcionarlos, al mes siguiente los chicos le habían regalado un pequeño traje muy tradicional de Japón, traje que ahora mismo traía puesto.

–Eso se llama amistad, hijo.

–Uhm.

Mientras dejaba pensando al rubio menor, paso de picar las verduras a dejarlas caer en una de las ollas con el agua hirviendo, para después sacar de la despensa arroz el cual en una taza midió y vertió en otra olla, en la última miro con un signo de interrogación por segundos, acordándose casi al instante de que era para el té saco unas cuantas hojas de alguna planta, que Minato no reconoció, lavándolas un poco las dejo caer una por una en la última de las tres ollas, claramente la más pequeña, tapándola, acto seguido saco varias especias, mirándolas calculadoramente echó un tanto de todas en las olla de las verduras guardándoles después.

Camino a la nevera nuevamente, abriendo una puerta más pequeña saco tres pescados.

–Adivina, Minato. –dijo levantando los pescados para que su hijo los admirara.

–¡Salmon! –exclamo el jovencito sonriendo– Salmon importado, ya que no se da mucho aquí…creo…tal vez no…mmm.

–Creo que pronto seré yo quien te pregunte sobre los alimentos –dijo para ponerlos sobre la tabla de picar y después sacar un cuchillo–. Has acertado, cariño.

Con el cuchillo le hizo un corte partiéndole el vientre, sin percatarse de que el niño miraba, o bien no importándole, le saco las vísceras tirándolas a la basura, prosiguió a lavarlo y sazonarlo un poco, a continuación lo puso en unas parrillas que tenía ya calentadas, tomo un abanico pai pai y comenzó a abanicar el pescado.

–Madre… –la llamo en tono bajo y casi agudo.

La mujer dejo de abanicar el pescado y miro a su hijo, el pequeño rubio lucía un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza dejo al olor que desprendía el pescado viajar por la estancia, Sayuri se dirigió a la ventana más cercana abriendo la par en par, dejando escapar el olor y entrar el aire fresco de la noche.

Sabiendo que algo quería Minato, ya que jamás tenía ese tono nervioso, le hizo una señal de que se fuera a la sala, el niño inmediatamente obedeció sin chistar, la albina miro con un poco de pena el pescado apagando el fuego, después terminaría de cocinarlo, miro el arroz poniéndolo a fuego lento al igual que las verduras y sin más se retiró.

–Muy bien, Minato… –comenzó–, la cena estará lista en media hora, dime cariño ¿qué quieres?

Minato miro con pena a su madre, él tenía entendido que era más maduro que otros niños de su edad, por lo mismo le daba algo de bochorno pedirle a su madre lo que un niño que en unas horas cumpliría siete años, según él, pediría de saber que la mujer tan bella que tenía sentada frente a él era poseedora de una voz angelical.

Con algo de timidez puso sus manos en sus rodillas y bajando la cabeza ocultando su rostro le contesto a la mujer, ya no era para nadie desconocido que Minato era un niño reservado, tímido además de educado.

–Madre, tu…digo…us-usted… –apretó más sus manitas levantando el rostro para darse valor ante esos ojos de color tan vivo y extraño– ¿P-puedes…puede…cantar…para mí?

Sayuri le dedico una tierna sonrisa y palmeo su regazo, el rubio se levantó de inmediato y fue a sentarse sobre las piernas de su madre, mientras esta le abrazaba con un brazo recostándolo en su pecho, con el otro le acariciaba los medianamente largos cabellos amarillos.

–Si Minato, puedo cantar para ti… –soltó una risita, pensando que la timidez de su pequeño– Vamos a ver… ¿Qué canción te gustaría? ¿ _Sakura Sakura_?

Minato negó con la cabeza.

–¿ _Musunde Hiraite_? –preguntó risueña recibiendo nuevamente una negación–, ¿ _Soshunhu_? –otro meneo de cabeza–. Tal vez algo de amor… –murmuró para sí misma, llamando la atención del rubio menor –No, no...es muy triste…

aquella inocente respuesta a si misma capto la atención y curiosidad del rubio, parpadeo un poco y tras pensarlo casi nada se deicidio hablar para saciar su repentina duda.

–Mama, ¿el amor es triste? –la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Sayuri que dio un pequeño bote.

–No, no, claro que no, Minato. –dijo nerviosa sonrojándose un poco.

–Pero acabas de decir que es muy triste… –se acurruco más en el pecho de su madre recibiendo un olor a flores muy tenue.

Sonrió melancólica, el amor podía ser triste y hasta doloroso, pero no era nada que no fuera efímero o pasajero y, en muchos casos, jamás dejaba de estar allí y hacer daño.

Pensó unos minutos y decidió al final de una lista de canciones que una melodía, aunque triste, mostraba perfectamente lealtad, amistad, amor y sacrificio, ella no deseaba que su hijo sintiera que el amar a otra persona que no fuera su familia seria desdicha o tormento.

–Hijo de mi carne, de mi corazón… –comenzó por aclarar el pequeño mal entendido– El amor que se da a tus seres amados es bello, alegre, bondadoso, puede darte tanta dicha y felicidad que puedes sentirte tranquilo durante meses, quizás años, con el saber de qué tu familia está en calma, saludable, feliz… –respiro hondo al llegarle la imagen de sus padres sonriendo con ternura–, pero el amor que le profesas a otra persona que no es de tu sangre tienen otro significado así como consecuencias, –acaricio con mimo el suave cabello rubio mirando por la ventana al sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte– Yo amo a tu padre, ese amor es distinto al que te tengo, tu eres sangre de mi sangre, mi pequeño milagro yo soy tu madre que te vio nacer, a tu padre le amo distinto porque me enamore, el enamorarse es algo muy bello, pero si no eres correspondido siendo tu amor sincero y sin malicia puede ocasionarte un gran dolor y tristeza. –dejo de abrazar a Minato, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, azul con azul, Sayuri ladeo la cabeza– Minato, algún día te enamoraras y podrás no ser correspondido, te dolerá aquí, –poso una mano sobre el pecho del niño, el cual la miro atento con tanta inocencia que causo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas–, la canción que negué a mencionarte, y la cual es causante de tu pregunta anterior, muestra esas dos facetas del amor, acompañada por otra que es la amistad, no quiero que te sientas mal pensando que la vida es así, cruel.

Ambos rubios se miraron, Sayuri sintió un calor tibio y relajante en su cuerpo al sentir como Minato se volvía a recostar sobre ella, con la diferencia que entre sus manos tenía otra ajena que le rodeaba el pequeño torso, abrazándolo.

–Madre, cántame una canción, no importa cuál sea, por favor. –eso fue suficiente para la mujer, al percibir la leve sonrisa en la voz del menor recostó su cabeza sobre la más pequeña rodeando con su otro brazo el cuerpecito.

Tomo aire y con lo más calmada que pudo estar, cantó:

En la penumbra soñaré con mi luz

Aquel rayo de sol que la noche se llevó

Un susurro que promete calidez

Me canta una canción de cuna

Minato suspiro un poco sintiendo tranquilidad por las notas que salían de los labios de su madre, los blancos brazos le rodeaban con el cariño maternal que le calentaba el corazón, los dedos de Sayuri pasaban suavemente por los cabellos del niño mientras ella se mecía solo un poco.

Muchas épocas pasan a través del tiempo

Son olvidadas como mitos

Camina por un rio y veras que en su cauce están

Las huellas que deja la vida al marchar

Se separó con lentitud de su hijo y le acaricio con ternura una mejilla, el rubio estaba atento a la nueva y algo improvisad canción de que cantaba su madre, a veces pensaba… ¿cómo sería sin ella?

Un día cuando la noche se valla yo sé

Que veré como es mi rayo de sol

Esa luz que en la oscuridad por mi ve

Yo la tendré junto a mi otra vez

Alargando la última nota de la letra noto un brillo especial en los ojos de Minato, a cerrar la boca y con intención de preguntar qué sucedía el sonido de la puerta corrediza de la entrada le hizo darse cuenta que la media hora ya estaba se limitó a dedicarle una de esas miradas a su hijo de que fuera a recibir a quien fuera que entrara, obviamente el niño, y con su rara vez mostrada energía de acuerdo a su edad, se levantó del regazo de su madre corriendo hacia la entrada. Por otro lado la rubia platinada se dispuso a levantarse con cuidado mientras se alzaba el kimono veraniego, la cena ya debía de estar lista, sino es que se había quemado, así que se limitaría a terminar de asar el pescado.

– ¡Buenas noches!–anuncio su presencia con voz cansada y calmada el hombre que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado tener semejante casa para su pequeña familia, Asahi entraba apenas al corredor que llegaba a la sala desde la entrada siendo interceptado por un niño pequeño que le salto encima sonriente, el hombre apenas y pudo atraparlo dando unos tropezones en reversa para poder mantener el equilibrio–. ¡Mi-Minato, cuidado pequeño que nos vamos a caer!

Apenas entrando en los treinta años de edad, Asahi se veía más joven de lo que realmente era, bueno no tanto en estos momentos donde el cansancio hacia mella en él dejándole un aspecto rayando en los cuarentones, pero no dejaba que este tipo de cosas afectaran a su mujer o a su pequeño hijo, prefería darles una sonrisa antes de una mueca de cansancio, como por ejemplo la sonrisa que ocultaba el dolor de sus músculos resentidos ante la embestida de Minato y el cargarlo, a veces desearía no trabajar tanto para poder pasar más tiempo con su retoño y darle a su esposa esa tranquilas tardes que antes tenían, pero ya se los compensaría, por ahora era cuestión de disfrutar lo que podía. Él podría decir a cualquiera de la ciudad que su rubio hijo no era biológicamente suyo ya que al ser el menor rubio de piel tostada y ojos azules…, pues eso habla por sí solo, pero que va, si ya le decían que el menor se parecía a él o se parecería a él cuando creciera, sus colores se los debía a herencia por parte de su madre y eso él lo tenía muy bien sabido, aunque no negaba que desearía tener un bebe que sacara su negro cabello o sus ojos castaños tener como primogénito a Minato sin duda era algo especial, decir que el chico tenía más señas de su madre aun siendo tan pequeño no le molestaba en absoluto, era como ver a un cerezo florecer de apoco, se dirá que es una comparación extraña pero es que el rubio aún era pequeño, como los botones de cerezo, ya llegaría el día en el que se convirtiera en una flor…, bueno, bueno, sigue siendo una comparación extraña echa a un varón pero a él le funcionaba.

A veces se preguntaba porque su hijo era así, callado y respetuoso con su madre mientras con él era casi lo opuesto, más activo y hablador, mejor corregir eso último, era gritón, atribuía eso de que las madres saben mejor como controlar a los niños, y aunque no estaba alejado de eso la verdad del porqué la interactividad de Minato, no era del todo cierta, Asahi no había escuchado la anterior conversación ni tampoco la _nana_ improvisada que su esposa le canto al rubio, ciertamente ese era el más acertado _porqué_ de la efusividad repentina, Sayuri tenía ese efecto en su hijo cuando algo pesaba sobre los tiernos e infantiles hombros.

Para el padre joven esto era casi natural en Minato, al ver sus ojos no sentía que miraba a su primogénito, más bien sentía miraba a otra persona y un sentimiento contradictoriamente extraño el ser dedicado a un pequeño, a una criatura que comenzaba a dar sus primeros suspiros de anécdotas.

– –¡Padre! ¡Padre! –farfullaba alegre Minato mientras Asahi lograba componer el equilibrio, sonriendo grandemente le abrazo antes de hablar del día que había tenido, basto pocos minutos el que estuviesen arrodillados en la mesa con la comida lista para servirse a su justo, las palabras en esa hora especial de la tarde eran relajantes en cierto punto, omitió sorprendiendo solo un poco a su madre la canción anterior.

¿Por qué? La canción no era fea, en realidad ni siquiera era una canción, pensó Sayuri mientras sacaba el postre que guardado esa esa tarde.

La cena pasó como la mayoría de sus tiempos, tranquila, amena, acompañada de pláticas y una que otra broma,

El pequeño rubio miraba de vez en vez sus padres con un deje de inquietud.

Amaba a Sayuri y Asahi hasta donde un niño de su edad puede saber el significado de tal palabra, era un genio según sus conocidos y familia.

Pero si era un genio y sabía lo importante… Por qué ese… ¿vacío interior? Meneo la cabeza ante una pregunta de su padre sobre sus gustos musicales, era mejor no pensar en eso ahora, el presente es algo especial, algo sagrado, debía de disfrutarlo mientras durase.

–¿Perdón? –levantó el rostro de su sabroso pan de nuez, su madre estaba con una ceja arqueada y sonrisa algo torcida para su gusto–, Eres un embustero.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto queriendo saber más.

–¿Ahora eres adivino?

–Veras cariño, es bueno ser intuitivo.

–Jajaja eso no es intuición, es leer el periódico antes de mostrárselo a madre.

–¡Mi propio hijo apuñalándome por la espalda!

–Venga ya deja de ser…

–¡Malas palabras jamás!

–¡Minato!

–¡Jaja!

–¡Asahi!

–¿Un beso?

–¡No hay postre para ti!

–¡Ahh!

Esa misma noche, después de risas y una despedida, tanto padre como madre estaban en una conversación que para ambos era algo demasiado cercano al tabú.

– –Algo me intriga, –habló el pelinegro mirando a su mujer– Minato es muy serio para su corta edad, solo en ocasiones se comporta torpe e infantil. Contadas veces siento al verle a los ojos que no es mi hijo, Sayuri, ciento que veo a otra persona. –cerró por un momento los ojos tomando el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos intentando controlar las lágrimas ante lo siguiente:– Siente años, tan solo tiene siete años…

–Asahi…, ya sabíamos que Minato no es un niño…, que puedas ver a diario…, pero es nuestro hijo, es alguien especial y será mucho cuando crezca, se case y tenga a sus propios hijos, ten fe, yo tengo esperanza, tenla por mí, tenla por él… –le acarició la mejilla mirándolo a ojos brillantes y una mueca de preocupación, sentía una ligera brisa llegada de la puerta del patio que por ella había sido abierta apenas unas horas antes al hablar con sus padres y su tío, meciendo sus cabellos levemente, el labio inferior le tembló y unos brazos la rodearon con fuerza–, yo estoy aquí, yo estoy vivía, –levantó el rostro y cepillo con ternura sus labios, Asahi vio una punzante línea las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas enrojecidas–, ¿Por qué no puedes pensar que él también lo est

Dejo su barbilla reposar sobre su cabeza aspirando hondo. Pensó. Justifico. Negó.

¿Cómo decirle a su mujer que él no tenía esperanzas?

* * *

Continuara... ¿como es pareció? ¿Patada de mula? ¿Gancho al hígado? ¿Cáncer ocular?

¡Que va! Golpeenme de una buena vez las dos únicas que e visto me dejan review!

La verdad actualizare una semana si y otra no...pero lo compensare con el largo de cada capitulo, las cosas están bastante feas aquí donde yo ando así que escribir lindo y tendido es algo complicado en realidad, mas aun estar en la preparatoria e investigar sobre la demonología.

Aunque debo decir que aun que sean dos comentarios agradezco le presten atención a mi fic.

No les defraudare! ¡Lo prometo!

Nos Leemos Pronto!  
Sayonara! Bye! Bye!

Atte: Seyoumi. (Shitami-Chan-Onne-sama)  
 _ **[CUALQUIER FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA FAVOR DE AVISARME, GRACIAS]**_


End file.
